1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agitating and conveying member for agitating and conveying a developer contained in a developer containing portion, and a developing apparatus and a process cartridge provided with the agitating and conveying member, and an image forming apparatus provided with the developing apparatus or the process cartridge.
2. Related Background Art
Heretofore, in an image forming apparatus of this kind, there has been adopted a process cartridge system in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means, developing means, cleaning means or the like are integrally made into a cartridge which is made detachably mountable on an image forming apparatus main body.
Operability has been improved by this cartridge system, and it has become possible for a user himself to effect the maintenance of the above-mentioned process means easily. So, this cartridge system is widely used in image forming apparatus main bodies.
Also, there has been realized a cartridge construction in which process means are grouped into ones of long life and ones of short life and the respective process means are made into a cartridge usable in conformity with the life of main process means. For example, there has been adopted a developing cartridge in which a toner containing portion and developing means are constructed integrally with each other, or a drum cartridge in which an electrophotographic photosensitive member and charging means or cleaning means are constructed integrally with each other, or the like.
Further, with the lengthened life of a developing unit with which developing means is constructed integrally, there has also been adopted a method of supplying only a toner consumed in conformity with image forming, and independently interchanging an interchangeable toner cartridge.
The toner to be supplied from the toner cartridge to the developing unit is agitated by agitating means in a developing container so that it may become capable of developing before being used for developing, and is supplied to a developing roller portion.
Particularly, in a high-speed image forming apparatus improved in printing capability, it is necessary that the toner supplied into the aforementioned developing container be supplied to the developing roller in a state capable of developing immediately after it has been agitated within a short time of several seconds.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an agitating and conveying member, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus which can efficiently agitate and convey a developer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an agitating and conveying member, a developing apparatus, a process cartridge and an image forming apparatus which can efficiently agitate and convey a developer even in a high-speed image forming apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an agitating and conveying member for agitating and conveying a developer contained in a developer containing portion, the agitating and conveying member having a shaft portion, a spiral rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and having a spiral shape, and an inclined rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and provided in the spiral rib in the axial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib being provided with the distal end thereof inclined in the direction of rotation of the shaft portion with respect to the radial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib extending along a direction substantially orthogonal to the spiral angle of the spiral rib.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a developing apparatus detachably mountable on an image forming apparatus main body, the developing apparatus having a developing member for developing a latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a developer containing portion containing therein a developer for developing the latent image on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and an agitating and conveying member for agitating and conveying the developer contained in the developer containing portion, the agitating and conveying member having a shaft portion, a spiral rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and having a spiral shape, and an inclined rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and provided in the spiral rib in the axial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib being provided with the distal end thereof inclined in the direction of rotation of the shaft portion with respect to the radial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib extending along a direction substantially orthogonal to the spiral angle of the spiral rib.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a process cartridge detachably mountable on an image forming apparatus main body, the process cartridge having an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a developing member for developing a latent image formed on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, a developer containing portion containing therein a developer for developing the latent image on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and an agitating and conveying member for agitating and conveying the developer contained in the developer containing portion, the agitating and conveying member having a shaft portion, a spiral rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and having a spiral shape, and an inclined rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and provided in the spiral rib in the axial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib being provided with the distal end thereof inclined in the direction of rotation of the shaft portion with respect to the radial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib extending along a direction substantially orthogonal to the spiral angle of the spiral rib.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus on which a developing apparatus is detachably mountable and for forming an image on a recording medium, the image forming apparatus having (i) a mounting portion, (ii) a developing apparatus detachably mounted on the mounting portion, and having a developing member for developing a latent image formed on an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a developer containing portion containing therein a developer for developing the latent image on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and an agitating and conveying member for agitating and conveying the developer contained in the developer containing portion, the agitating and conveying member having a shaft portion, a spiral rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and having a spiral shape, and an inclined rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and provided in the spiral rib in the axial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib being provided with the distal end thereof inclined in the direction of rotation of the shaft portion with respect to the radial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib extending along a direction substantially orthogonal to the spiral angle of the spiral rib, and (iii) transporting means for transporting the recording medium.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus on which a process cartridge is detachably mountable and for forming an image on a recording medium, the image forming apparatus having (i) a mounting portion, (ii) a process cartridge detachably mounted on the mounting portion, and having an electrophotographic photosensitive member, a developing member for developing a latent image formed on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, a developer containing portion containing therein a developer for developing the latent image on the electrophotographic photosensitive member, and an agitating and conveying member for agitating and conveying the developer contained in the developer containing portion, the agitating and conveying member having a shaft portion, a spiral rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and having a spiral shape, and an inclined rib protruding from the outer peripheral surface of the shaft portion and provided in the spiral rib in the axial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib being provided with the distal end thereof inclined in the direction of rotation of the shaft portion with respect to the radial direction of the shaft portion, the inclined rib extending along a direction substantially orthogonal to the spiral angle of the spiral rib, and (iii) transporting means for transporting the recording medium.